


New Leaf

by countfuckingcrouton



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countfuckingcrouton/pseuds/countfuckingcrouton
Summary: "There is no love without forgiveness, and there is no forgiveness without love."-Bryant H. McGill





	1. A Prisoner, a Dead Man, a Doctor, and a Troublemaker Make an Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I would love it if you read my story! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it or if you have a question or criticism! Happy reading!

“He looks dead.”  
“He’s not dead; you can see him breathing.”  
“All I’m saying is that they obviously haven’t been taking very good care of him.”  
Slaine could hear distant, muffled voices as if from the other side of a door. Two of them belonged to women he didn’t recognize. The other was a man’s voice he knew, but just couldn’t place. It seemed familiar somehow. Slaine’s fingers twitched, and his teal eyes slowly fluttered open. Three flesh-colored blobs floated above him. He squeezed his eyes shut and reopened them.  
Two young women sat on either side of him. One had dinner-plate sapphire eyes and the other was a blonde covered in dirt and soot. And the man between them- Slaine’s heart skipped a beat. His thin hands shook uncontrollably. His throat dried on the spot like a desert devoid of life.  
Though the face was thinner, the hair was messier, the eyes more sunken- it was him.  
“M-Milord Count!” Slaine choked, his eyes wide. He struggled to sit up, but fell back almost immediately.  
“Relax,” Cruhteo commanded, slipping a hand beneath Slaine’s back and pushed him up a few inches.  
Slaine’s food deprived, chemically-imbalanced brain was working overtime. He tried to fight off a tangled ball of terror and disbelief, so he could focus on sliding back into that familiar obedience.  
“Calm down. We’re here to rescue you,” Cruhteo said gently, running his thumb across Slaine’s cheekbone.  
The Terran’s eyes wouldn't stop popping. There were so many things he wanted to say, but they were all caught in his throat. The only thing he could manage to get out was, “You’re alive.”  
Cruhteo hoisted Slaine’s tiny body into his arms. “Don’t be an idiot. We need to get you out of here,” he said. He glanced over at the two women and nodded curtly. “Let’s go.”  
Shouts echoed from upstairs and the thundering of boots was getting louder. The blonde girl pulled a handgun from her belt and kicked open the cell door. The blue-eyed girl followed and peeked her head towards the large metal door.  
“The exit’s clear! Let’s go!” She squeaked, beckoning to the others. Cruhteo jogged out, causing Slaine to grab instinctively to the Count’s shirt. He curled his slender fingers into the fabric. The Martian threw open the massive door and ran out onto the empty asphalt. Cruhteo stopped abruptly.  
“Liza, where the hell is the getaway car?” Cruhteo snarled, turning on the blonde girl.  
“You… you never told me to have a getaway car ready!” Liza sputtered.  
“Terran scum! I thought that was obvious! Did you think we were going to be flying away?!” The Count shouted back.  
“Don’t call me scum! You’re the one who didn’t tell me to get it!” Liza retorted.  
Cruhteo glanced over his shoulder and snatched Liza’s handgun out of her grasp. “I should have known better than to trust Terrans… Come on. We’re hijacking a car.”  
Slaine’s tired, aching muscles snapped to tension at the sight of the gun. His throat went dry as the memory of having the merciless metal flood his mouth came rushing back in an unwanted tide of panic.  
The Count took aim at a government car and shot with deadly accuracy. He shoved his hand through the broken window and jerked the lock. “Get in,” he snarled at the two women.  
Liza threw open the back door and dove in, the other woman close behind. The blonde woman reached over her friend to slam the door shut. Cruhteo jumped in the driver’s seat and pitched Slaine unceremoniously in the other seat.  
“C-Cruhteo! They're behind us! Do you have a plan?! Or keys?!” Liza squealed.  
“I’ve always got a plan,” Cruhteo retorted. He opened his hand to the blue haired girl. “Aqua. Keys. Now!”  
Aqua gasped and thrust the keys she stole off a guard into Cruhteo’s hand. He slammed the key into the ignition and stomped on the gas. Gunshots sounded from the prison door as the car screeched into action. The guards poured out of the prison, toting machine guns.  
“They’re gaining on us, Cruhteo! Stop driving like an old man!” Liza exclaimed, her face pressed to the window.  
Slaine turned around in his seat. He could clearly see Inaho standing among the guards. The dark haired boy held up a hand, stopping the guards from pursuing. A guard turned to him, incredulous. Inaho only shook his head. Slaine breathed out slowly and sank back into his seat.  
“They’re not chasing us anymore… that’s weird,” Aqua murmured, biting her lip.  
Slaine rubbed his temples, still trying to process everything that had just happened. The adrenaline rush he’d felt when he first saw Cruhteo was fading. The starvation-induced unconsciousness snatched at his ankles and pulled him back into the darkness. The Terran’s head lolled to the side, coming to a rest on the Martian’s shoulder.  
Cruhteo did a double take at the unconscious boy. “Goddamn Terran. Can’t even stay awake…” he hissed.  
“Don’t be so harsh with him,” Aqua chided. “He’s been through a lot.”  
Liza sighed and ran her fingers through her dirty hair. “How the hell did I let you talk me into busting a dangerous criminal out of prison?” She groaned.  
“He’s not a dangerous criminal. He’s about as dangerous as a rabbit,” Cruhteo replied, glancing disgustedly at the unconscious Terran.  
They drove on in silence for a while before Aqua spoke again. She leaned forward in her seat and draped her arms over Cruhteo’s shoulders, squeezing his forearm lightly. He tensed but did nothing.  
“Can I ask you something?” She inquired, peering at his stony face.  
“I suppose,” the Count grumbled.  
“Why did we do this today? I mean… you seem to kind of hate the poor thing.”  
“I owe him. I have… greatly wronged him in the past. My honor as a knight will not let me forget my transgressions. I hope to remedy my past sins,” Cruhteo responded, keeping his voice level.  
“Hey. This is a good place to lose the car,” Liza said, tapping Cruhteo’s shoulder.  
He flicked her hand off, but he stepped on the brakes regardless. He stepped out and walked over to the other side. He picked up Slaine bridal-style. Aqua and Liza joined him, and the trio walked on to an uncertain future.  
***  
The house was unassuming with white walls and a gray, shingled roof. It usually carried a cheerful air about its red door and trimmed windows, but now it just looked gloomy in the gray rain.  
“Home sweet home,” Liza yawned, unlocking the door.  
Aqua flicked on the lights, chasing away the darkness. “Well… I need to go out to get some medical supplies for our patient,” she said, patting Cruhteo’s shoulder. “Can you take care of him until I get back?”  
“Of course. You shouldn’t question my skills,” Cruhteo replied smoothly.  
Liza raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure? I mean…”  
The Count cut her off sharply. “I am perfectly capable of watching him on my own, Terran.”  
“Ugh, you’d think after two years with us you would have outgrown all the Terran nonsense,” Liza sighed. She shook her head. “Anyway, I’m gonna go with Aqua. I need shampoo.”  
“Like you use it,” Aqua muttered.  
“Hey!”  
It said a lot about the lifestyle these three lived that going grocery shopping was something normal to do after a massive prison break.  
Cruhteo watched his companions go, still holding the unconscious Slaine. He looked down at the Terran in his arms and felt a sharp pang of empathy for him. He crossed over to his room and gently laid Slaine down on the bed. He pulled the covers up around the Terran’s body and stood back. He nodded once and strode out of the room.  
The kitchen was clean and well taken care of, like the rest of the house. As a doctor, Aqua happened to be hyper paranoid about potential infections. Well, an almost doctor would be more accurate. The Martian attack occurred before she had a chance to finish medical school, and even two years later- nothing was open.  
Cruhteo opened the wine cabinet and took out a half-finished bottle of red wine. He poured himself a glass and replaced the bottle absentmindedly. It had been a very long two years. Cruhteo sighed and glanced down at his reflection in the drink.  
I wonder… just how many lives have I ruined? He thought. He smiled bitterly and downed the glass. The chance to mend what was broken was finally upon him after two long years of waiting.


	2. The Past and the Present

Slaine awoke to the soft hub-bub of conversation and cooking. He rubbed his eyes and relaxed a little.  
“Wow… I had this crazy dream where Count Cruhteo came back from the dead with these two girls and they busted me out of prison,” he laughed.  
“You should be thankful.”  
Slaine froze and slowly looked over at the doorway. Cruhteo crossed over to the Terran.  
“Get up. You need to get clean and get fed,” he commanded. Though he wore casual clothes, the aristocrat was still there.  
Slaine furiously tried to free himself from the covers, but his feet got only more entangled in the sheets. He fell off the bed and onto the carpeted floor with the grace of a dying whale.  
“You can’t even stand up and bow properly? How pathetic.”  
Slaine squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the blow to come, but there was none. He felt a firm hand grip his wrist, and Cruhteo pulled him to his feet. Slaine stared at him. His skin was on fire from the Count’s touch.  
The Martian simply turned and strode from the room, holding himself regally. Slaine followed him. He hated himself for falling so easily back into his past obedience.  
Aqua waved from the couch as she saw the men emerge. “Hiya, Slaine!” She said brightly. “Look! We’re on the news!”  
An upbeat reporter was talking on the TV with Slaine’s mugshot and a blurry security camera photo of the three figures. Slaine assumed they were none other than Cruhteo, Liza, and Aqua.  
Liza poked her head out from the kitchen. “I hope you like lasagna!” She called.  
“That filth again? I preferred the toasted cheesy dish,” Cruhteo complained.  
“It’s called a grilled cheese sandwich and we’re out of bread,” Liza snarled.  
Aqua sighed at the bickering pair. She looked over at Slaine with a concerned gaze. “Are you sure you’re okay to be up and about? You looked awful at the prison today. You should let me check you out later…” she asked. Her eyes were gentle.  
“I’m fine,” Slaine replied. He glanced over at Cruhteo and added under his breath, “I have to be.”  
The blue-haired girl furrowed her brow and patted the seat next to her. “Sit down. Please.”  
Slaine sat next to her warily. His eyes were narrowed. People weren't this kind without some kind of ulterior motive. However, her round face and over-bright eyes seemed genuine.  
A few feet away, Cruhteo sank into an armchair and flipped open a book. Slaine did a double take as he saw the cover. It was Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Slaine gaped and Aqua giggled.  
“We’ve been trying to acquaint him with our culture for a while now. He started the series about a week ago,” she whispered in conspiratorial tones.  
Slaine’s eyes lingered on the Count’s profile for a while longer. I promised myself I wouldn't let people like him push me around anymore, but here I am. Your obedient servant, Slaine thought miserably.  
“Dinner!” Liza exclaimed. She walked in holding a steaming, succulent tray of lasagna. She set it down on the coffee table and began passing out drinks. Aqua took her sparkling cider with a smile. Cruhteo ignored his glass of ice water.  
“Here,” Liza said, pressing a glass of cold milk into Slaine’s hands. “That’s for you.” Her voice was softer than he’d heard it yet, and her normally beady eyes were a little more tender. Without the thick layer of dust and grime she’d been wearing that afternoon, she could pass for a pretty girl.  
Slaine felt his heart expand as he took the glass with a dry mouth.  
“Liza, this looks great!” Aqua exclaimed.  
Cruhteo glanced over at his meal. He closed his book with a sigh and set it down. “Liza, we’ve had this so many times. Are you Terrans so incapable of creativity?” He asked snidely.  
Liza stepped on his foot. Hard.  
Slaine’s eyes widened. He looked in horror at Liza’s face. She was grinning. How could she be grinning?! If she knew what was good for her, she’d be apologizing on bended knee and begging for forgiveness. Slaine looked to Cruhteo. There was that familiar fury the Terran was all too used to. He knew that anger to explode out of a cane or a cable.  
Cruhteo’s fingers twitched as if he meant to strike. His cold eyes were focused hard on Liza’s grinning face. “Do not step on my foot,” he snarled.  
Liza took only a tiny step back. “You insulted my cooking, she countered.  
Aqua finally stepped in. “Quit it, you two. We don’t want to scare our new guest, now do we?” She asked, nodding towards Slaine who resembled a deer caught in some very bright headlights.  
“He’s always like that,” Cruhteo said roughly.  
Slaine smoldered inwardly with the save thought of Only when you’re around.  
The rest of dinner was a little stiff, but overall a pleasant affair. Slaine ate like a starved wolf, eating the first hot meal he’d had in months. It really was delicious.  
Slaine cleared his throat. “If it’s alright… I have a few questions,” he said meekly.  
“Shoot,” Liza replied, tucking her knees into herself.  
“Well… who are you exactly?” He asked, addressing the two women.  
Aqua sat up and smiled encouragingly. “My name’s Aqua Lurelin. I’m an American; I came to Japan with Liza to study medicine abroad, but after the Martians attacked- I couldn’t get my degree,” she explained.  
“Liza Jackson. I’m an aspiring cook, but I’m a much better weapons dealer,” Liza said, waving a hand.  
Slaine furrowed his brow. “Is that what you three do? Run guns?”  
Aqua nodded sadly. “The world is still getting rebuilt, so until then, there aren’t a whole lot of options to get by.”  
The white-haired male turned to Cruhteo. “M-Milord Count, how are you-”  
“Alive?” Cruhteo finished sharply.  
Slaine nodded.  
“I’m not entirely sure how I survived Saazbaum’s attack, but the next thing I remember is waking up with these two. Apparently Aqua had stitched me up,” Cruhteo said, sipping his ice water.  
“Liza and I heard the explosion and went to go investigate. We found Cruhteo on the ground with his clothes all mangled and this huge gash across his body. Thankfully the wound was pretty shallow, but he had lost a lot of blood. But I saved him!” Aqua added proudly.  
“He lied about his identity to us at first. Told us his name was Crux. The truth came out eventually, though,” Liza acknowledged.  
“Enough about us! Tell us about you, Slaine. Everyone on the news said you tried to kill Princess Asseylum, but Cruhteo said that was a lie. Can you tell us about it?” Aqua asked eagerly.  
Slaine looked to Cruhteo for guidance; the Count nodded. “Well, it all started with Princess Asseylum’s goodwill visit to Earth…”  
***  
Inaho Kaizuka sat down at his desk in his corner office. The entire government was in uproar, but this war hero remained calm as ever. He pressed a button on his desk. “Connect me to Princess Asseylum, please,” he requested.  
A massive screen opened in front of Inaho, showing the Martian princess. She smiled brightly.  
“Hello, Inaho! To what do I owe the pleasure?” She asked, settling herself in her red throne.  
“I’m afraid I have some bad news,” Inaho said, pulling several photos from a Manila envelope. “Slaine Troyard has escaped from prison.”  
Asseylum’s teal eyes widened. “Really? How?” She asked.  
“Today, three pepole in black broke into the prison. Footage suggests two of the perpetrators were female, and one was male. All three were carrying handguns. The women’s handguns were Earth-made, 9mm bullets. The man’s gun was made on Vers,” Inaho recounted.  
“A Vers gun? Which one?” She asked.  
“Based on my research, the gun was a type given to aristocracy. Upon further inspection of the security footage and bullets, the gun was a couple years old,” he told her.  
Asseylum bit her lip. “This is unsettling. Can you tell me anything about how they got past the guards and freed Slaine?” She asked.  
Inaho nodded. “From what we gathered, one of the women snuck into the security’s office. Possibly through the vents or some other method. She injected the guard on duty with a tranquilizer and stole his keys and the keys to one of the cars. From there, she turned off the security cameras and rejoined her accomplices. After that, all we have are eyewitness accounts. The three intruders went straight to Slaine Troyard’s cell. They used the stolen keys to unlock him and then made a break in one of the government cars.”  
“From what you’ve described to me, the security on this facility seems a bit… lax,” Asseylum added.  
“It is,” Inaho acknowledged. “However, I feel that there are better uses of my funds. When we recapture him, we will move him to a higher security prison until he can be rehabilitated.”  
Asseylum tapped her fingers against the arm of her throne. “Do you have any idea who was behind it?”  
“I believe the man was a Martian Orbital Knight. Based on the footprints he left, he is about six feet tall. I would like you to look into it for me, Asseylum. Find me any Orbital Knights around that height, without an alibi, and a motive for helping Slaine escape,” Inaho said.  
The princess nodded. “I can do that. I’ll get you a list as soon as possible,” she replied.  
Inaho paused. “How is Klancain?” He asked.  
She blinked. “Oh! He’s...fine.” She shook her head and forced a smile. “I’ll get you that list, Inaho. I’ll call you once I do, okay?”  
“See you, Seylum,” Inaho said. He hung up and sat for a moment, watching the blank wall. He pressed his com button again. “Find me every pair of women with heights of five foot ten and five foot four in a fifty mile radius of the crime scene without an alibi,” he commanded.  
***  
Liza yawned over her hot chocolate. “We’re a week overdue on a payment. If we don’t get the money tomorrow, we need to bust him,” she said.  
Aqua looked up from her book. “Who hasn’t paid us?”  
“Shinji Akamine. He’s only paid half of what he owes us for that rifle,” Liza growled. She turned to Cruhteo. “You’re up to rough him up, right?”  
Cruhteo flexed his fingers. “Gladly.”  
Slaine looked between them. “What’s going on?” He asked slowly.  
“Well, as we told you before, we’re running an illegal weapons dealership here. If someone doesn’t keep up with their payments, we find them and make them pay,” Liza explained simply.  
“But isn’t that… unethical?” Slaine tried.  
Aqua sighed and closed her book. “The television would have you believe that Earth is completely rebuilt, but that’s just not true. There’s not a lot we can do, but sell the weapons Liza stole when the Martians first attacked. Once opportunities show up, I want to go back to medical school,” she said, frowning. “Until then, there really just isn’t a lot for us. But we’re very good at staying anonymous, so there shouldn’t be any problems when we ditch this gig!”  
Slaine nodded. “I guess that makes sense.”  
Cruhteo yawned and took off his reading glasses. “I am going to bed. Slaine, you’re sleeping on the couch,” he said.  
“He is not sleeping on the couch!” Aqua exclaimed. “He is in a very fragile state, Cruhteo. He needs to be sleeping in a bed.”  
“Well I’m not sleeping on the couch,” Cruhteo growled.  
“Then just sleep in the same bed. Jesus Christ, it’s not that hard,” Liza groaned.  
“I don’t mind sleeping on the couch…” Slaine interjected.  
Aqua shook her head. “As long as you’re my patient- you will be taken care of to my best ability. And that means proper sleeping arrangements. C’mon, Cruhteo. Think of it as payback for saving your life,” she wheedled.  
Cruhteo pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine. I suppose I do owe you.”  
Slaine blanched. He stared at the floor with a silent curse for his abysmal luck. The two women said goodnight and started off to their respective rooms. Cruhteo glowered over at Slaine. The Terran shrank into himself, wishing he was not alone with the Count.  
“Stand up and try not to look so pathetic,” Cruhteo sneered. He stood and beckoned Slaine to follow him. The Terran jumped up and walked into the bedroom.  
The Martian opened his chest of drawers and tossed Slaine a t-shirt and a pair of flannel pants. “Put these on,” he commanded.  
“Y-Yes, sir!” Slaine exclaimed. He caught the pajamas and scampered into the bathroom to change.  
Cruhteo sighed and put on his own silk pajamas. He glanced over his shoulder when Slaine re-entered the room. He turned around and pointed to the left side of the bed. “That is your side. Stay on your side. If you go onto my side of the bed, there will be consequences,” he said.  
Slaine’s eyes widened, but he nodded all the same. “Yes, sir.”  
The Count switched off the light and lay down on the bed. He turned away from Slaine, trying to pretend he was sleeping by himself. Slaine slipped in next to him and scooted all the way to the edge of the bed. He gave a silent prayer to not move in his sleep and closed his eyes.  
Cruhteo awoke from sleep a few hours later to find a sleeping Slaine snuggled against him. He gritted his teeth and made to shove the Terran off, but stopped. The poor thing looked sort of… peaceful. Cruhteo sighed. He would allow this. Just for tonight.


	3. The New Normal

Slaine opened his eyes slowly. Was it morning already…? He closed his eyes again and pressed against the warm mass next to him.   
“If you don’t get off me right now, I will rip you limb from limb.”  
Slaine’s eyes flew open. He looked up, squeaked, and rolled off the bed. He hit the floor with a hard thud and groaned in pain. Cruhteo sighed and stood up. This Orbital Knight was not a morning person. Slaine peeked over the bed at him.  
“I’m so sorry, milord! I had no idea-”  
“Just shut up,” Cruhteo sighed, rubbing his temples. He muttered something about coffee and walked out, leaving Slaine on the floor.   
A few minutes passed. Slaine slowly stood up and made his way to the door. He opened the door an inch and peeked outside. Liza and Aqua were sitting at the dining table in their pajamas. Cruhteo strode back into the picture with a steaming mug. He stopped and glared over at the door.  
“Slaine. Stop hiding and come get breakfast,” he commanded.  
The Terran stepped outside, looking around. Aqua smiled at him and Liza waved.  
“Hey-o! How’d you sleep?” Liza asked.  
“Um, pretty well,” Slaine replied, sliding into a chair next to her.  
The blonde woman took his empty plate. “How many pancakes do you want?”  
“Uh…”  
“Three it is!”  
Aqua watched Liza retreat into the kitchen before turning to the new guest. “We need to get you some new clothes. Cruhteo’s are much too big for you,” she observed.  
“We can’t just take him out shopping. He’s the most wanted criminal in the world,” Cruhteo reminded her sharply.  
“Then we disguise him,” Liza said, coming back in. She placed Slaine’s plate in front of him.   
“In whose clothes?” Cruhteo mocked, sipping his coffee.  
“Mine,” Aqua replied.  
Slaine stared at her. “I’m not a-”  
“That’s perfect! No one will suspect it!” Liza exclaimed.   
Cruhteo peered over his coffee at Slaine. “He is pretty feminine looking. I think we just might be able to pull it off,” he murmured.  
Aqua clapped her hands together. “Then it’s decided! We’ll disguise Slaine in my clothes, and then Cruhteo can take him shopping!” She said brightly.  
Slaine stared down at his pancakes, wondering just what he had gotten himself into.  
***  
“Aaaaand done! Do you think he looks pretty, Cruhteo?”  
“He looks convincing.”  
Slaine stood in Aqua’s bedroom, wearing the worst outfit ever. He had been scrubbed, had his nails painted, hair brushed, and makeup put on. He stood now in a frilly, blue dress, white ribbon headband, and flats.  
Aqua and Liza beamed at him. Slaine buried his face in his hands. Liza clapped him on the back bracingly.  
“Buck up! You look cute! Nobody’s going to know who you really are,” she said. She gave him a light push into Cruhteo. “Get moving, you two.”  
Cruhteo glowered at the two women. “Why the hell do I have to take him?”  
Liza shrugged. “We have housework to do, and you never help so…”  
“You can take Slaine shopping!” Aqua finished.  
Grumbling, the Count grabbed Slaine by the wrist and dragged him out of Aqua’s bedroom and out the door. He was still grumbling by the time the two men took their seats in the car.  
“Wait… if you had this car all along, why did you need a getaway car yesterday?” Slaine asked, buckling his seatbelt.  
“Do use your head for once, Terran. If we brought along our own car, someone could catch the license plate and track us with it,” Cruhteo reprimanded. He shook his head and turned the key.   
Slaine shrank into himself and pressed his face to the window. It had been so long since he was truly on this planet, since he had been among its people. Broken buildings scraped the sky; ivy hugged the houses with its long green tendrils. Cruhteo glanced over at him.   
“We’re here,” he said, stepping on the brakes.   
Nodding, the Terran undid his seatbelt and slid out of the car. He closed the door and peered around. It was a shopping center with a nearby carnival in full swing.   
“C’mon,” Cruhteo said, beckoning Slaine to follow him. The Terran walked behind him, skirt swishing around his legs.  
“Hey there, good-lookin!” Called a smoking man from several yards away.  
Slaine squeaked and drew closer to Cruhteo. The Count looked down at the terrified Terran and shook his head.  
“Calm down,” he said gruffly.   
The Martian pulled open the door to a clothing store and pushed Slaine through. The bell jingled merrily and a young woman looked up from the cash register. She waved.  
“Hello there! Can I help you?” She asked.  
“No,” Cruhteo growled, pulling Slaine down an aisle.  
“I’ll be right here if you need me!” The cashier called after them, blushing.   
Cruhteo shook his head and leaned against a wall. “Well? Stop standing there and find some clothes that fit.”  
Slaine started, nodded, and began poking through the shelves and racks. He hadn’t shopped for clothes since God knows how long. It was several long hours before Slaine finally found enough jeans, t-shirts, button downs, and slacks to fill a closet.   
“Is this too expensive, milord?” Slaine asked, peeking at the Count over his pile of new clothes.  
Cruhteo glared at him. “I may not be a noble anymore, but that does not mean I have shallow pockets,” he said coolly. He took Slaine’s clothes from his arms and placed them on the counter.  
The cashier started and jumped back. “That's quite a big purchase…” she murmured.  
“Our house burned down,” Cruhteo said.  
“Oh no! I’m so sorry to hear that!” The cashier gasped.   
“It is quite the tragedy,” the Count replied.  
She rang up the purchase and added her employee’s discount as an afterthought.   
Cruhteo handed her the cash, nodded, and made for the door. Slaine jogged after him. The Martian stopped at the door and turned to Slaine.   
“I’m going to the restroom. Wait outside. I don’t want the cashier asking any awkward questions,” he told the Terran.  
“O-of course!” Slaine exclaimed. He took the bag and stepped outside. He plopped down on a wooden bench and looked up at the orange and violet sky.   
“Hello, sexy. You ditch that older guy?”  
Slaine gasped. His head snapped up to see the catcaller from early. He had friends this time. The Terran pulled the bag closer to his chest.  
“P-please leave me alone…” he squeaked.   
“Come on now! We can show you a much better time than that guy from earlier…”  
Slaine shivered and leaned back. His head hit something and he looked up to see another stranger. He shrieked and moved to the side. The first man made a grab for Slaine’s arm-  
“I would not do that if I were you.”  
The men froze at the sound of the cocking gun. Cruhteo stood in the doorway with his silver, Versian gun pointed straight at the leader’s nose. He backed away slowly.  
“S-sorry, buddy. W-we didn’t mean to cause no harm-”  
“If I ever see you near something that is mine again, I will not be so merciful,” Cruhteo snarled. He flashed the faded insignia on the side of his gun and the men scampered.  
Slaine sat there, trembling like a leaf in a windstorm. He looked up at Cruhteo, his teal eyes sparkling with tears. The Count lowered his gun. He pulled Slaine to his feet with a surprisingly gentle touch. The Terran’s lip trembled and he buried his face in his hands. The tears were slow at first, but soon he was sobbing uncontrollably. Cruhteo blanched. He was completely lost. He reached out a hand and gingerly patted the Terran’s back. Okay, not effective. The Count sighed and gently removed Slaine’s hands from his face. Slaine blinked up at him. Cruhteo shook his head and wiped away the tears and smudged makeup with his thumb.  
“Don’t cry. It’s unsightly,” Cruhteo murmured, cupping Slaine’s face in one hand.  
The Terran sniffed. “Th-thank you for saving me…”  
“If I hadn’t, I would have wasted all the time I spent planning your rescue yesterday,” Cruhteo replied. “Now come with me.”  
Slaine followed in his footsteps until they reached the edge of the carnival from early. He looked up. “What are we here for?” He sniffed.  
“Don’t ask questions,” Cruhteo said gruffly. He strode up to a dart game and placed a couple coins on the counter. He picked up three darts, cracked his neck, and threw all three of them straight into the bullsye. The teenage attendant gaped at him. He shook his head and gestured to the rack behind him.   
“Pick your prize, sir,” the attendant stammered.  
“Slaine. Take this.”  
Slaine looked up to find a massive stuffed rabbit being pushed into his arms. He blinked and took the toy in both arms. He peeked over the stuffed animal at the stony Cruhteo.  
“What?” Cruhteo asked sharply.  
Slaine beamed. “Nothing, sir.”


	4. Feet Near the Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, I'm sorry I haven't been updating in a while! I promise that will change soon, and the next chapter has got lots of manly bonding, so stay tuned!

“I just realized something, Cruhteo,” Liza said over dinner. She pointed her fork at him accusingly. “You’ve never told us anything about your life before we met. We don’t know who your friends were, what you liked to do, where you grew up, or anything important!” She exclaimed.  
Cruhteo rolled his eyes. “It’s not important.”  
“Aww, but I want to know too!” Aqua bribed.  
The two women looked to Slaine who held up his hands. “I don’t want a part in this.”  
Cruhteo sighed. “I’m getting too old for this. Fine. I’ll tell you,” he said exasperatedly. “Well, I’m an only child, born to two people with a fetish for Martian propaganda. Because of this, they failed to give me a first name. They wanted me to be the eternal Cruhteo. I did not pass this onto my children,” he said sourly.  
Aqua gasped. “You have children?!” She exclaimed.  
“Yes. Four. Two boys and two girls,” he replied.  
“Aww…” Aqua cooed. “What are their names?”  
“Who in their right mind would have sex with you at least four times?” Liza added.  
Cruhteo glared at her. “Their mother is Venus-”  
“You fucked a planet?!”  
“Of course I didn’t have sex with a planet. My wife’s name is Venus. Our children are named Klancain, Eliana, Leon, and Selene. Klancain’s sixteen now, Eliana’s twelve, Leon must be eight, and Selene’s only five,” he said. His teal eyes were like hollow oceans.   
Aqua took his hand gently. “You must really miss them. It’s been two years since you’ve seen them, right?” She asked softly. She ran her fingers across the back of his hand comfortingly.  
“Longer. I was with Asseylum for several months before her visit to Earth,” he said. He shook his head.   
“Then, why haven’t you gone back?” Slaine interrupted. “You’re an Orbital Knight, and a widely respected one at that. I’m sure they’d take you-”  
“First, how the hell am I supposed to know who my enemies are? The Knights that sided with Saazbaum to kill Asseylum haven’t been uncovered for the most part. I’d be running a serious risk putting myself in danger like that. And secondly, I deserve this punishment. I failed as a knight. I have to redeem myself and restore my honor,” Cruhteo replied bitterly.  
Slaine’s eyes widened.  
Liza tried to take Cruhteo’s other hand. He pulled it away.  
“Well that got real damn dark real damn quick,” Liza said, glaring at him. “C’mon. There’s ice cream in the freezer. Let’s bust some out and watch Avatar the Last Airbender,” she said, clapping her hands together.  
***  
Inaho sat at his desk, sifting through papers and photos. His eyebrows were pinched together as he examined photos of the Orbital Knights against the security photos from Slaine’s breakout. He picked up a picture of his old friend Count Mazuurek. It was possible Mazuurek could have done it, but Mazuurek was too short if Inaho’s height estimate was correct.   
“Incoming call: Princess Asseylum Vers Allusia,” said the automated com voice.  
“Call accepted,” Inaho replied.  
Asseylum’s face expanded in front of him. She smiled brightly at him. “Hello, Inaho. Have you been well?” She asked.  
“Not as well as I would like. The whole government’s in bedlam. We have no further leads on the whereabouts of Slaine Troyard,” he said.  
She bit her lip. “About that… I looked into the Orbital Knights and none of them seem to fit your description. All the ones with motive had alibis, and the Knights with insubstantial alibis either don’t have a motive or don’t fit your estimated height,” she sighed. “We thought we had him, but it turns out Count Keteratesse is just having an affair. I can give you access to the Orbital Knight database if you like,” she offered.  
“I’ll take you up on that, Seylum,” he murmured.  
“Have you considered the possibility that it’s not an Orbital Knight? You said yourself the gun was a couple years old,” she asked, leaning her cheek on her hand.  
“I have, but the question remains- where would someone from Earth acquire an Orbital Knight’s gun?” He countered.  
“Huh. Count Cruhteo, Klancain’s father, was the only one who kept a Terran servant and that was Slaine. But Cruhteo died two years ago, so that doesn’t make any sense,” she said.  
“E-excuse me… Officer Kaizuka… some new information has surfaced today,” squeaked an assistant from the door.  
“Bring it here,” Inaho requested, not turning around.  
She handed it to him, took an awestruck gaze at Asseylum, and fled from the room. The dark haired male glanced down at the papers. They were printouts from a popular social media website.  
beefucker6969- yo bro the weirdest shit went down 2day. Tryna flirt w/ some hot bitch and this fuckin asshole comes up n looks like hes gonna start a fight and then he whips out this fuckin martian gun bro!!!! Don't never fuck with a martian dude’s hoe. Them assholes r fuckin possessive  
“What is it?” Asseylum asked.  
“It seems like someone’s spotted a Martian.” He flashed Asseylum the smallest of smiles. “The game is on.”  
She gasped and clapped her hands together. “Wonderful!” She exclaimed.  
“Asseylum, who are you talking to?” Klancain entered the frame, leaning over his fiancé. She tensed slightly.  
“Hello, Count Cruhteo,” Inaho said stiffly.  
Klancain cringed. “Oh, don’t call me that. I hate being called by my father’s name. Just Klancain is fine. Besides, you’re basically part of the family, so it’s fine!” He replied brightly.  
“We were trying to solve the case of what happened to Slaine Troyard,” Asseylum said, looking up at him.  
“That’s a real mystery. Do you have any leads?” The young Count asked.  
“Someone saw a Martian today. I believe it is our mystery Orbital Knight,” Inaho replied.  
“Oh really? Who saw him?” Klancain asked.  
The dark haired male paused. “...Beefucker6969.”  
He turned to Asseylum. “Is that a common Terran name?” He whispered.   
Asseylum fought back a giggle. “No. It isn’t.”  
“You’re coming to the wedding, right?” Klancain asked, looking back at Inaho with a big smile. “All your other Terran friends are coming.”  
“Of course,” Inaho replied with a smile. “I am completely happy for the pair of you on your union. I will be there,” he said. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get on this case.”  
Asseylum waved. “Good luck! I’ll message you the password to that database, okay?”  
Inaho nodded and hung up. He sighed and let the fake smile slide off his face.  
***  
Liza yawned and tucked her legs up against her body. “Wanna watch another?” She yawned.  
Aqua snorted and looked around. “Wha…? Are we still watching tv?” She asked. She had fallen asleep against Cruhteo’s reluctant shoulder.   
“Good, you’re awake. Now get off me,” Cruhteo growled.   
“Aww… Cruhteo… I’m tired,” she whined.  
“Then go to bed. I am not your bed,” he said.  
Knock knock.  
Liza shrieked and dropped the remote on her foot. Aqua gasped, clutching onto Cruhteo’s arm. Cruhteo grabbed his gun out of his holster. Slaine squeaked fearfully and ducked behind the Count.  
The blonde girl stood up and approached the door. She stared through the peephole and blanched. She whipped around. “Hide!” She hissed at Slaine. Slaine jumped up and scurried into his bedroom. Cruhteo slid his gun under the couch. Liza opened the door with a big smile.  
“Well, hi there, Officer! What can I do for you?” She asked, beaming.  
“Are you the resident of this house?” Asked the police officer.  
“Yes I am! My name is Jane Smith. That’s my sister Mary Smith and that’s uh…. my dad. Frank,” Liza lied.  
Cruhteo did a double take and glared at her. He stood up and walked over to the door, exuding aristocratic dominance. Aqua made a grab for the back of his shirt, but missed and stumbled.  
“What’s the problem here?” Cruhteo asked, fierce eyes narrowed.   
Liza side stepped in front of him with an apologetic smile. “Don’t mind my dad, officer! He’s a war veteran, and he’s still jumpy and all!” She exclaimed. “He doesn’t mean any offense.” She stepped back onto Cruhteo’s foot, grinding her heel in. “You bust my cover, and I will rip you apart,” she hissed out of the corner of her mouth.  
“Do you two know anything about the escaped convict, Slaine Troyard?” The officer asked, watching them both carefully.   
“Only what I’ve seen on TV, sir!” Liza replied cheerfully, putting her hands on her hips.  
“What about you, sir? You fought in the war,” the officer asked, looking at Cruhteo.  
“I was stationed here on Earth,” Cruhteo told him, eyes unyielding to interpretation.   
The police officer narrowed his eyes slightly, but let it pass. “Where were you yesterday afternoon?” He asked.  
“We were having a quiet day in, sir,” Liza said brightly, smiling widely at him. She had taken on a thick Southern accent to match her wide smile. “Just enjoying time with family, eating good food,” she explained.  
“Uh huh,” the officer said, still suspicious. “I’m sorry for the inconvenience, then. On another subject, do you know anything about ‘Agents Sun and Moon’, the illegal weapons dealers? We received an anonymous tip that they were stationed in this neighborhood,” he asked.  
“Never heard of them, sir. My dad buys his guns from Firearms Ltd. on 7th street,” Liza told him confidently.   
The officer nodded and closed the door. Still smiling widely, Liza turned back to Cruhteo and Aqua. “Who the fuck ratted us out?” She asked.  
“We need to lose the house, take on new code names, and re-evaluate who we’re selling to,” Cruhteo said harshly.  
“Lose the house? This is our home!” Aqua exclaimed, tugging on Cruhteo’s shirt with wide eyes.  
“You don’t have to lose the house. You just start selling out of somewhere else. Move your business deals to someone else’s back porch. Then you tip off the police, they go to jail, case closed,” Slaine said, emerging from the bedroom.  
Cruhteo, Liza, and Aqua all stared at him.  
“With a few changes, that could actually work. Congratulations on your brain finally functioning,” Cruhteo said coldly, but his voice hinted at appreciation.  
Slaine brightened considerably. “Count Cruhteo… did you just give me a compliment?” He asked excitedly.  
Cruhteo glared at him for a long moment before turning back to Aqua and Liza. “We should get planning now. The longer we wait, the more dangerous it becomes,” he instructed.  
“I hate it when you’re right,” Liza groaned, walking over to the study. She grabbed several sheets of paper and some pencils and pens off the desk and returned to the dining room table. She laid them down and beckoned the other three over. “Okay. Let’s circumvent the law, bitches.”  
Several hours later, the table was covered in sheets of paper filled with plans for staying out of jail. Names had been written and crossed out, diagrams of people and their relations illustrated, figures of owed money and paid money scribbled down, and all other elements of their master plan written.  
Liza sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. Aqua had long since fallen asleep with her face on their list of clients. Cruhteo was still mostly awake, but Slaine sat next to him fading by the second.  
“Should we call it quits for the night?” Liza asked desperately, glancing at Aqua.  
“Please,” Slaine begged, looking like he had seen better days while in prison.   
“Fine by me,” Liza replied with a tone of finality. She stood up, yawned, and shuffled off to the back bedroom.  
Slaine turned plaintively to Cruhteo. “Can we go to bed?” He asked.  
“Yes, I suppose so,” Cruhteo said, standing up. Slaine followed suit. The two men walked back to their bedroom and Slaine simply lay down on the bed and immediately fell asleep. Cruhteo had enough energy to change and brush his teeth before succumbing to his fatigue. He lay down on his side of the bed and like clockwork, Slaine snuggled against his body.   
Cruhteo’s lip curled in disgust. “Filthy Terran…” he muttered. He turned away from Slaine, so he was facing the wall.  
…  
…  
…  
Cruhteo turned back to face Slaine and grudgingly allowed Slaine to be close to him. “I should win a medal for this,” he muttered to himself.


	5. Can't Sleep Love

Cruhteo awoke to the sound of footsteps against the hardwood floors. He opened his eyes slowly and rolled over in bed to face the unwelcome noise. Slaine stood at the window, hands gripping the window sill. He was bathed in moonlight, looking like a mournful angel. Cruhteo pushed himself up to a sitting position.  
“What the hell are you doing up, Slaine? Some of us are trying to sleep,” Cruhteo growled, rubbing the sleep out of his teal eyes.  
“Couldn’t sleep,” Slaine replied simply, still gazing out the window and up at the full moon.  
“Couldn’t sleep? You passed out the minute you lay down,” Cruhteo retorted, crossing his arms. He was getting too old for this shit.  
“I woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep,” Slaine explained. He wouldn’t take his eyes off the moon.  
Cruhteo shook his head and placed a hand on his forehead in utter frustration. “You are so insufferable-,” he began to say, eyes flashing with anger.  
Slaine whirled around, his slender body suddenly full of rage. “Don’t you start on me!” he exclaimed, taking an aggressive step forward.  
The Count stared at him for a moment in a mixture of shock and fury. He swung his feet off the bed and stood up, now towering six inches over the Terran. He crossed the room silently to stand in front of Slaine, the heavy-handed and belligerent aristocrat back and scarier than ever. “How dare you speak to me like that,” he hissed.  
Slaine poked Cruhteo hard in the chest. “I have taken your bullshit all my life! So for once, you are going to shut up and listen to me talk,” he said firmly, radiating confidence.  
Cruhteo shut up, half in total shock that this skinny Terran filth had the audacity to speak to him in such a way and half wondering what Slaine wanted to say so badly.  
“You’re… a monster. You’ve treated me like something foul you stepped in for my entire life! All you ever did was hurt me! You beat me senseless and then blamed me for it! What child should be covered in black and purple bruises from the cane of someone who was supposed to care for him?! But I suppose you were being merciful then… because once you deemed me adult enough, you got worse. You electrocuted me and stuck a goddamn gun in my mouth!” Slaine shouted. His eyes had become overbright and threatened to spill down his flushed cheeks. His lip trembled as he spoke, but his voice did not.   
“...What’s your point?” Cruhteo asked, side-stepping Slaine’s accusations.  
“My point is… my point is that you abused me my whole life, and now you’ve freed me from prison, which let me tell you- was a lot better than living in your Landing Castle! You’ve suddenly tried to become my savior or something, and I… I don’t understand… I don’t understand why you do anything you do,” Slaine breathed, finally breaking down. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks in little rivers. He wrapped his arms around his torso, drawing into himself.  
Cruhteo’s eyes softened. He placed a hand gently on Slaine’s shoulder. “Slaine… everything you say is… true. I’ve done irredeemable things to you; I know this. I never should have hurt you, but I know my words won’t fix the past. My regret does nothing to help you. That’s why I came after you. That’s why I freed you. Only actions have any chance of ever righting the wrongs I have done you,” he murmured.  
Slaine turned his tear-stained face up to Cruhteo. “You… really regret it?” he asked softly.  
“Of course I do. I’ve been plagued with regret since that day two years ago. When I realized what you had done to protect the Princess and Mars, I realized you were just like me. You wouldn’t remember this, you passed out, but I promised to take care of you from that day forward. I had every intention of rehabilitating you, and once you were awake- begging for your forgiveness. But, well, we know what happened after that,” Cruhteo confessed.   
Slaine let out a sob and buried his face in his hands. He trembled with tears, too overcome with emotion to do anything but cry. Cruhteo faltered for a moment, but gave in to emotion. He tentatively wrapped his arms around Slaine and very awkwardly, held him close. Slaine’s eyes widened at the sudden feeling of warmth and affection surrounding him. He remembered this feeling from that day two years ago, but he had always thought it had come to him in a dream. An angel to help heal him.   
“Hush now… there’s no need to cry,” Cruhteo said in a half-harsh half-gentle tone of voice. A little awkwardly, he rested a hand on top of Slaine’s head in an attempt to comfort him.  
Slaine sniffed and continued to rest his head against the Martian’s chest. His knees were weak and his head ached from sobbing. “I’m sorry,” he said lamely. He didn’t know what to say, but he wanted to say something.  
“You… don’t need to apologize,” Cruhteo replied, still a little awkward with this whole touching and compassion thing. He still wasn’t sure if he liked it or not.  
“I thought I didn’t apologize enough,” Slaine said, looking away from the Count.  
“You apologize… an acceptable amount,” Cruhteo told him.   
The two were silent for a long time. Only the sounds of breathing and the occasional whirr of the radiator persisted through the pause. After a while, Cruhteo gave Slaine a bracing pat on the shoulder.  
“We aren’t getting any younger, and if you don’t go back to sleep soon I really will kill you,” Cruhteo said.  
Slaine gave him a look.  
“Jesus, you Terrans are so sensitive. I’m serious though. Get in bed,” Cruhteo said, pushing Slaine onto his side of the bed.  
Slaine watched Cruhteo get in bed and pull the covers back on. He crawled over to Cruhteo on hands and knees, teal eyes wide again.   
“What the hell do you want now? Let this old man sleep,” Cruhteo grumbled, glaring at Slaine.  
“Did you really mean it? That you were sorry about all the things you did?” Slaine pressed.  
“Of course I meant it. I’m a Knight and a man of my word. I would not lie about such things, not even to a Terran like you,” he said roughly. He turned over to face the wall. “Now go to sleep. I will not tell you again. And also stay on your own side of the bed,” Cruhteo growled.  
Slaine bit his lip and retreated back to his own side. He pulled the covers back up over his shoulders. His mind spun with all that had just happened in the last ten minutes. He pressed his face into the pillow and squeezed his eyes shut.  
***  
Slaine opened his eyes slowly, sunlight streaming in from the window and bathing him in warmth. He pulled himself up into a sitting position, looking around a little blearily.   
“I see you’re finally awake. Get up, we have a long day ahead of us,” Cruhteo said from across the room. He was leaning in the doorway with a mug of coffee and a grumpy look.  
“Oh, sorry…” Slaine said, standing up.  
Cruhteo’s lip turned up in the tiniest of smiles. “Come on. There’s waffles. If you hurry, there might be some left,” he said before turning and walking out.  
Slaine watched him go. This was new territory; something brand new was happening between the Terran and the Martian Count, and Slaine did not want to miss out on it. A smile broke across his face and he ran out the door after Cruhteo.


	6. Epic Showdown Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my Jesus Christ. I can't believe it's been so long since I posted a chapter on this. Wow, I'm the worst. I just end up starting a bunch of stories I never finish which is most definitely a curse of mine. Whoops. Well, I hope yall enjoy this chapter regardless!

“I am not eating lasagna for the third day in a row!” Cruhteo exclaimed, throwing up his hands in outrage.  
“I’m sorry, would you like to cook something different with the food we have right now?! We have lasagna noodles, tomato sauce, cheese, pop tarts, coffee, and milk!” Liza retorted angrily.  
Slaine and Aqua sat at the dinner table playing cards with steaming mugs of coffee. Aqua’s coffee had so much sugar and milk it was almost white. She rolled her eyes as Cruhteo and Liza’s fight began to escalate.  
“Honestly, you’re the only sensible one in this whole house,” Aqua told Slaine, pushing back her bangs to smile at him.  
Slaine smiled back shyly, a warm feeling building in his chest. It was nice to feel appreciated.  
“If you’re so unhappy with it, then why don’t you go to the grocery store yourself!” Liza exclaimed, poking Cruhteo hard in the chest.  
“Fine. Fine! I’m the only one whoever gets anything done in this house anyway. Slaine, have Aqua dress you, we’re going to the store,” Cruhteo growled, waving to the two at the table.  
The Terran started at being addressed so roughly. “Why do I have to go?” he asked, turning his teal eyes onto Cruhteo.   
Slaine’s eyes were bright and full of warmth; they were windows to a pure soul. And yet, they were mournful. Cruhteo was suddenly struck with the thought of oceans. A shining and sparkling surface that sat precariously on top of a world of dark.   
“You’re too pale. You need to get out in the sun,” Cruhteo said blankly, not truly hearing himself. He was so used to Slaine being his attendant, following him wherever he went without question.   
“O-okay, then,” Slaine said, standing up. “What was the point of buying me all those clothes if I have to dress like a woman whenever I go out,” he muttered.  
Aqua giggled and jumped to her feet. “It’ll be fun! I have this lovely seafoam dress I think you’ll look beautiful in! It’ll match your eyes!” she squealed, pushing Slaine into her room.  
Cruhteo’s eyes lingered on Slaine’s retreating back for just a second too long. He turned away, back to Liza. Liza raised an eyebrow.   
“You okay? You look all out of it,” she said scornfully.  
“What?” Cruhteo asked, not listening to a word she said.  
Liza rolled her eyes. “You suck, dude,” she told him.  
In Aqua’s back bedroom, Slaine sat on the blue bed with Aqua kneeling in front of him to do his makeup. She tucked a few flyaway strands of his white blonde hair behind his ear as she applied a soft lip gloss to his lips.  
“Can I ask you a question?” Aqua asked, breaking the awkward silence.  
“I suppose so,” Slaine said hesitantly. He liked Aqua, but he also liked privacy. And he had a bad feeling that this question was about Cruhteo.  
“I wanted to ask about you and Cruhteo. You two seem to well, there’s no way to put this delicately, hate each other,” Aqua said, looking up at Slaine to gauge his reaction.  
Slaine sat silently for a moment before hoisting up his shirt. Aqua’s eyes widened and she pressed a hand to her mouth.  
“Oh my god…” she breathed, her soft eyes beginning to fill with tears.  
“Does that answer your question?” Slaine asked, dropping his shirt again.  
“I-I suppose so, but then- why would he save you?” Aqua asked in hushed tones.  
“His honor,” Slaine sneered. “Like he had any to begin with. But I don’t want to talk about it anymore,” Slaine told her bluntly.   
“Y-yes of course. Well, I’ll put a ribbon in your hair and then you’ll be done,” Aqua told him, gesturing lamely to his soft green dress and makeup.   
“Thank you, Aqua,” Slaine replied.   
Aqua gently tied a seafoam green ribbon into Slaine’s white hair with a small smile. “I’m here if you need me,” she told him.  
“Are you two done in there?” Cruhteo shouted, rapping on the door several times.  
Both Terrans started and Aqua dropped the tube of lipstick on her foot in shock. Whimpering in pain, she sank to the carpeted floor.   
“I’m coming in, so if either of you are naked, I will murder you,” Cruhteo said, pushing the door open. He looked over Slaine with a raised eyebrow. He found the disguise somehow repulsive as if he missed the normal Slaine. Which was ridiculous. “Well. It’s almost an improvement,” he sneered, turning to Aqua.  
“You surprised me,” Aqua whined. She stood up with a full pout. “You made me drop something on my foot.”  
“How is that my fault?” Cruhteo asked gruffly.  
“You are in a terrible mood today,” Aqua observed. She crossed her arms with eyes narrowed. “This isn’t just about the lasagna, is it?” she asked.  
“It’s a lot of things. Come now, Slaine. We gain nothing by hanging around here,” he said, beckoning the Terran over.  
Slaine gave Aqua a half-hearted wave goodbye before dutifully falling into line behind his old master. Aqua waved back with her usual cheerful smile, but underneath her eyes lay a world of pain and pity. Slaine looked up at the Martian. Who talked first? Did Cruhteo talk first? Or should they just leave the night in the night? Better safe than sorry.  
Cruhteo opened the car door and sat down without a word to his companion. Slaine slipped into the passenger’s seat and chanced another glance at the Count. At last, it was Cruhteo who finally broke the silence.  
“Slaine, what happened to my Kataphrakt?” he asked.  
The Terran choked on his own air and quickly lapsed into a feverish coughing fit. He gripped the edge of his leather seat tightly like a life raft, knuckles turning white. Heart rate elevated, fight or flight mechanism induced, adrenaline running high, Slaine finally turned his terrified eyes on the Count. “It… it went to Count Saazbaum, milord,” he said shakily.  
“I gathered that much. Saazbaum was always one for prize keeping, the filthy dog. However, he liked his damned Dioscuria best, so who used my Tharsis?” Cruhteo pressed again.  
Slaine cleared his throat and drew himself out of his hunkered down position. “I… I did,” he finally said in a rare burst of bravery.   
The Count sat silently for a moment with his blue eyes focused on Slaine’s pale and terrified face. He opened his mouth to speak and reached out to put a bracing hand on the Terran’s tiny shoulder. A shot of electricity rushed into Cruhteo from Slaine’s skin and he started, pulling his hand back from Slaine’s shoulder. The Terran continued to stare at him with those damned doe eyes.  
“Is is everything okay, milord?” Slaine asked worriedly. He had never seen Cruhteo act so strangely before.  
“Yes, I’m fine. I was going to say that whatever you tell me happened to my Kataphrakt, I won’t be angry. I just want to know,” Cruhteo replied, recovering with ease.  
Slaine looked out the window, then back at Cruhteo, then down at his feet. “In my last battle, before I was captured… I fought Inaho Kaizuka and well… the Tharsis was um, destroyed,” he whispered.  
“Destroyed?!” Cruhteo exclaimed in a rage, slamming his hand against the steering wheel.  
“It wasn’t my fault, I promise!” Slaine gasped.  
Cruhteo started to give a harsh reprimand, but skidded to a halt as he looked more closely at the Terran. Oh my god… he’s trembling. He’s actually shaking… Cruhteo sighed. “No, no, I promised I wouldn’t be angry. Even though I am. I am very angry. But you’re right, no one should have trusted you with the damned thing in the first place. It isn’t your fault,” he allowed, sticking the key into the ignition.  
It took all of the fifteen minute drive to the grocery store just for Slaine to stop shaking. He stepped out of the car and immediately began shivering again in the icy wind. He wrapped his arms around his torso and shrank into himself. Cruhteo laughed harshly and swung off his coat to place it around the Terran’s shoulders.  
“You can’t do anything for yourself, can you? Come on, let’s get inside before you freeze to death,” he chuckled, leading Slaine inside to the warmth of the grocery store.  
Slaine’s eyes widened in wonder as he looked around. Bright colors that would never be allowed within ten miles of a Landing Castle were popping out of every possible corner. People laughed out loud and talked in bright voices. And the food! There was so much of it! Food that was considered a luxury item on Vers, there were mountains and mountains of it! Was this the true majesty of Ear-  
“Pardon me, miss. You dropped this.”  
Slaine’s heart stopped. Time slowed to a total stop; the music of intermingling voices died. The bright lights and vibrant colors faded into a night sky spattered with blood and stars. The smell of smoke hung in the air like a stain. Bleeding, bruised, and broken, Slaine lay on the hard earth. He had almost laughed then, for how the tables had turned. Slaine’s heels squeaked on the tile floor as he turned to face the speaker, but there was no need. He knew that voice.  
A young man with dark hair and red eyes stood there, pleasantly concerned. Inaho Kaizuka held Slaine’s ribbon in one hand. “You dropped this, miss,” he repeated.  
“I… I did,” Slaine replied blankly.   
Inaho pressed the ribbon into Slaine’s hand. His lips twitched into a minute smile. “You must be shocked to see someone like me here,” he guessed.  
“Yes, shocked is a good word for it,” the white-haired man choked out.   
Cruhteo stood behind Slaine with his arms folded. Who was this Terran? Why did he have Slaine so tongue-tied?   
“Allow me to properly introduce myself, though I’m sure you already know my name. I’m Inaho Kaizuka,” Inaho said.  
“I’m Sl-Jane,” Slaine stammered.  
“Sljane?” Inaho asked, his brow furrowing the tiniest bit.  
“J-just Jane. Jane Tr- Smith. Jane Smith,” Slaine told him with an anxious smile.  
“That’s a lovely name. What are you here for, Jane?” the dark-haired man asked, falling into step with Slaine.  
“N-not lasagna,” was all Slaine could muster the nerve to say.  
“Mm… I can see that,” Inaho replied blankly, his red eyes focused intently on Slaine’s gentle face.  
Cruhteo put his hands on hips and allowed a fake cough. Inaho looked up at Cruhteo, his face still emotionless as a stone.   
“And, who are you?” Inaho asked.  
“My name is… Frank,” Cruhteo replied, unable to think of any other name than the one that Liza had given him.  
“Mm. Anyway, where are you from, Jane?” Inaho asked, looking back to Slaine.  
“I’m… I’m American,” Slaine squeaked, nervously twisting his hands in front of him. He glanced back at Cruhteo in a silent plea for help. Cruhteo gave him a cruel little smile in reply.  
“And what brings you all the way to Japan?” Inaho inquired, leading Slaine down an aisle and away from Cruhteo.  
Cruhteo sniffed angrily and followed them several steps back. Just who did this scrawny kid think he was? Some kind of grand war hero?  
“My house burned down,” Slaine replied blankly.  
“That’s a tragedy. In the Martian attacks?” Inaho asked.  
“Yes. We fled to the UFE base, but after the war ended, we decided to settle in Japan,” Slaine said. He absentmindedly picked up a box of lasagna noodles off the shelf.  
“I thought you weren’t here for lasagna,” Inaho observed.  
Slaine dropped the box. “Oops. I uh, meant to grab spaghetti noodles,” he said with a nervous laugh. He took a box of spaghetti noodles and dropped it into the cart. “I really like spaghetti.”  
“Spaghetti can be very delicious,” Inaho agreed.  
Cruhteo rolled his eyes and began taking things off of shelves. It looked like it was up to him to buy all the groceries. Honestly. He was the only functional member of the household.   
“S-So, Inaho… how is being a military… person?” Slaine asked. He quickly clasped his hands behind his back to stop their shaking.  
“It’s a lot of hard work. We don’t have any new leads on the escape of Slaine Troyard,” Inaho confessed. “However, I am confident that he will reveal himself in due time. He struggles with controlling his emotions.”  
“H-hey now!” Slaine exclaimed, his cheeks flushing deeply.  
“What?” Inaho asked, his brow furrowing slightly.  
“U-uh, I… I saw a man over there being rude to the cashier,” Slaine lied. “I was um… offended. It is very important to be nice to cashiers.”  
“I wholeheartedly agree. As a society, we do not often take time to think of all those who make it function. Such as cashiers,” Inaho told him.  
“W-wow, we have so much in common,” Slaine said through clenched teeth.   
“It seems to be that way,” Inaho replied. He edged a little closer to Slaine, so their shoulders were almost touching.  
Cruhteo coughed loudly. “Jane, we’re done here. Let’s go check out,” he said roughly.  
“O-oh! Yes! Okay!” Slaine exclaimed, scurrying over to stand by Cruhteo’s side.  
“It’s been a pleasure to meet you, Jane,” Inaho said.  
“L-likewise! Anyway, see you around, Inaho!” Slaine said, waving. He turned to walk away with Cruhteo, but his hand was caught. He turned around to see Inaho holding his hand. The dark haired male pressed a slip of paper into Slaine’s palm before stepping back and walking away towards the bread aisle. Slaine glanced down at the piece of paper. A set of ten numbers were written on it with the words “Feel free to call anytime”.   
Cruhteo grabbed Slaine by the wrist and pulled him close. “What the hell was that all about?! Who was that?” he hissed.  
“I can’t tell you here! It’s too public!” Slaine whispered, staring up into Cruhteo’s eyes.  
Cruhteo stared at him. They were close. So close. He could hear the shaky rise and fall of Slaine’s breath. Feel the smooth skin of his wrist beneath his fingers. See the flecks of gold in his blue-green eyes. He dropped Slaine’s hand like it had burned him. “Fine. Tell me in the car,” he murmured. “Let’s go pay for our food.”  
They paid and walked to the car in silence. Cruhteo started the car and glanced over at Slaine. “Well? Are you going to tell me what that was all about?” he asked.  
“That man in there… his name is Inaho Kaizuka. He’s the reason Earth beat Mars. He’s a tactical genius, and he’s the one who destroyed your Kataphrakt and imprisoned me,” Slaine told him. He twisted his hands anxiously.  
“Well, he seemed to think you were a pretty attractive girl,” Cruhteo said, his eyes trained on the road.  
Slaine looked down at the piece of paper still clutched in his hands. “I wonder if we could use that. We could try and figure out what he knows about us, so that we can stay safe. And maybe we could try and lead him in the wrong direction,” he mused, his eyes suddenly shining. “It’s a perfect plan!”  
“Isn’t’ it convoluted plotting like this that got you imprisoned in the first place?” Cruhteo sneered.  
“W-well, I guess, but, this time it’s different! This time I’m not trying to do anything bad… I’m just trying to protect myself,” Slaine told him.  
“Even so, are you prepared to enter into a fake relationship and all the various… facets of it?” Cruhteo pressed.  
Slaine’s face reddened. “I’m not attracted to him or anything, but if it would keep me out of a prison… I wouldn’t mind holding hands or kissing,” he said softly.  
“That’s your problem right there, Slaine. You have so few inhibitions that by the time you realize you’ve crossed a line, it’s too late,” the Count reprimanded.  
“So I guess you… don’t think I should do this?” Slaine ventured.  
“It’s better to lay low than to get involved. And besides, your girl disguise isn’t that good. If anyone looks too closely at you, they’ll obviously see you’re a man,” Cruhteo told him pointedly.  
The Terran sighed and leaned his head against the window. “Fine. I won’t call him. I’ll just keep my head down and keep running,” he muttered.  
“Don’t be so childish,” Cruhteo said, glancing over at his companion. He couldn’t help but notice the soft curve of Slaine’s neck.  
“I’m not a child,” the Terran said mutinously.  
***  
Inaho was back at work. Even though his time at the grocery store had been enjoyable and Jane had been lovely, he was still no closer to finding Slaine Troyard. Maybe it was time to use Asseylum’s database. He logged in using Asseylum’s name and was greeted by a list of names. Inaho glanced down at his notes. He was looking for a six feet tall man with an older model of a Versian gun and no alibi. He read through file after file, but it was just as Asseylum had said. No one Count met all three criteria. At last, he came to the file: Cruhteo, Klancain. He clicked on it. Klancain was too short to be the perpetrator, but there were other advantages to researching him.   
Inaho sat back and began to read. He scrolled through page upon page of information until he got to the section entitled “Family History”. Klancain’s father was listed as Count Cruhteo, a deceased Orbital Knight. Absentmindedly, Inaho opened Cruhteo’s own file. A picture of a stern looking blonde, teal-eyed man in his late thirties greeted him. He had nice sideburns in Inaho’s opinion. The word ‘deceased’ had been stamped across his face in large red letters. The corners of Inaho’s lips twitched up in a smirk. The man was six feet tall and had died two years ago, the same time as the perpetrator’s gun was from. However, being dead was a pretty airtight alibi.   
Inaho’s young assistant knocked on the door.  
“Come in,” Inaho said blankly, waving a hand.  
The assistant stepped inside. “We have the man you ordered us to find. You know… Beefucker6969?” the assistant said.  
“Doesn’t he have a real name?” Inaho asked, standing up.  
“Oh! Yes! It’s George. George Lee,” the assistant told him.  
“Why am I meeting so many Americans today?” Inaho wondered aloud. He followed the assistant down to a small interrogation chamber where George was sitting. Inaho sat down across from and took a cup of coffee from a different assistant.   
“Are you arresting me?” George asked.  
“No. You’re going to help me on a very important case,” Inaho said, sipping his coffee. He held out a hand, and his first assistant placed a printout of George’s post in his palm. He slid the piece of paper across the table to George. “Please describe the event you posted about here. In as much detail as possible,” Inaho said.  
George looked down at the piece of paper and laughed. “Oh man, well it’s all right here. I was trying to hit on this girl, she was real cute. Short blonde hair and this like blue dress on. Anyway, this older guy comes out with a bad attitude and he’s got a gun man. He threatens me and my buddies, and then he shows us the side of his gun which has got the Mars insignia on it! So we all run because everyone knows Martians are some shit,” he explained.  
“Describe the older man,” Inaho commanded.  
“Uh… I don’t know. He had like blonde hair and his eyes were like blue and green. He looked like he was in his late thirties, early forties maybe?”  
“How tall was he?” Inaho asked, writing down notes as George spoke.  
“Man, I don’t remember stuff like that. But I guess if I had to take a guess… around six feet tall maybe?” George guessed.  
“And the gun. Tell me about the gun,” Inaho pressed.  
“It was like silver. With a brown handle. The insignia thing was on the handle I think. It was red.”  
Inaho nodded. “Any other… distinguishing features?” he asked.  
“Well, he had some pretty nice sideburns,” George commented.  
Inaho sat straight up in his seat. “Yuki, go get my laptop. Right now,” he said.  
Yuki nodded and ran out. She came back a few moments later, clutching Inaho’s laptop. Inaho flipped it open and spun it around to face George.  
“Did he look like this man?” he asked urgently.  
“Yes! Yes, that’s him! I mean, the guy the other day looked like older than that guy, but they’re definitely the same person,” George exclaimed.  
Inaho nodded grimly. “You’re free to go, George,” he said, standing up. “Thank you for your time.  
George made for the door, but Inaho caught his shoulder. “Wait a moment. I almost forgot,” he said. He reached into his pocket and handed him a piece of paper. “I’m fining you $500 for sexual harassment,” he said, smiling pleasantly. With that, he walked away and let his guards escort the shouting man out of the building.  
Inaho pressed the button for his com. “Connect me to Princess Asseylum,” he ordered.  
Asseylum’s face appeared in front of him. “Hi, Inaho! What can I do for you?” she asked with a smile.  
Inaho leaned back in his chair. “What do you know about the death of Count Cruhteo?”


End file.
